The Sun
by Shinji Harumori
Summary: Jika semua hal dapat kau raih apa yang ingin kau dapatkan?-"Aku bahagia bertemu orang sepertimu Sasuke-kun." -"Bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu." -"Hiks..aku..me-menyesal telah mengenal orang SEPERTIMU!" -penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?
1. Chapter 1 : Something

SHINJI HARUMORI PRESENT:

_**THE SUN**_

Chapter 1: _Something_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau didalam?" seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat gelap dihadapannya, terlihat raut kekesalan muncul diparas manisnya. Bibirnya yg berwarna pink lembut terus berkomat-kamit sambil mengetuk pintu, sumpah serapah tak lepas dari gumaman gadis muda ini.

_**Cklek **_

Pintu yang sedari tadi digedornya pun terbuka, tampak seorang pria muda berparas tampan keluar dengan raut kesal, rambutnya yang biasa berdiri dibagian belakang kini turun dan sedikit kusut. Matanya merah dan menguap beberapa kali.

"Hn, apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?" Tanya pria itu atau sebut saja Sasuke dengan wajah bosan yang mengantuk, sedangkan gadis yang ditanyainya hanya diam dengan wajah melongo melihat penampilan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Oh Kami-_sama_! Sasuke-_kun _apa kau lupa hari ini ada janji denganku?!" Tanya Sakura kesal kepada pria berusia sekitar 20 tahun ini, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tak berapa lama, ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum pergi menemani gadis pink itu.

"Tunggulah sebentar Sakura!" perintah Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memasuki kamar Sasuke. Pandangannya beredar mengelilingi keadaan kamar pria itu, semua terlihat rapi sama seperti 2 hari yang lalu saat terakhir Sakura merapikan kamar pria itu. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju lemari baju Sasuke, dan mengambil sebuah kaos putih bertuliskan _ADIDAS _yang cukup besar dibagian dada kaos itu dan kemeja hitam beserta skiny jeans untuk Sasuke.

_**GYUUT**_

Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang, Sakura agak berjengit saat nafas pemilik tangan itu berhembus disekitar tengkuknya. Wajah Sakura telah memerah sempurna sekarang, ia hanya bergumam pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ss-sasuke-_kun_ hentikan! Itu sangat gelii." Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, dilepaskannya pelukannya diperut Sakura lalu beralih mengambil pakaiannya yg masih dipegang Sakura. Seringai terlihat diwajahnya saat mendapati wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Jadi, kau mau keluar? Atau melihatku memakai baju Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tak lupa dengan seringai mesum yang terpampang jelas diwajah porselennya, sedangkan Sakura berlari keluar kamar dengan cepat tak lupa wajah yang juga memerah.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disinilah Sakura, menunggu Sasuke diruang keluarga mansion Uchiha ini. Sofa coklat yang nyaman diduduki Sakura dengan tenang, kakinya diayunkan Sakura guna mengurangi kebosanannya. Sudah 10 menit Sakura menunggu Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya, itu memang waktu yang cukup singkat namun itu waktu yang sangat lama bagi orang seperti Sakura, gadis aktif yang tak bias diam disatu tempat. Bukan, ia bukannya merasa sungkan untuk berkeliling dimension ini. Hanya saja ia sudah hapal luar dalam dengan keadaan mansion ini, bahkan sampe letak barang-barangpun ia hapal. Sakura menguap bosan, apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke hingga selama ini? Sasuke tak biasanya selama ini jika berganti baju.

"Hahh.. apa Sasuke-_kun_ masih lama ya? Aku bosan disini." Sakura menghela nafas bosan, mungkin sedikit permainan dapat menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika Sakura memutar lagu di _handphone_nya yang berada diatas meja kecil disamping sofa ini. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk mengambil _handphone _itu, yah mungkin ia dapat menggunakan _itu_ tapi jangan sampai tindakan ini diketahui Sasuke karena pria itu pasti akan memarahinya karena memakai _itu._

Perlahan terdengar alunan lagu terdengar dari _handphone_nya, lagu penyanyi _western _favoritnya _Demi Lovato _yang berjudul _this is me_ terdengar mengalun dikeheningan ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan lagu itu.

"Terkadang _itu _sangat berguna disaat seperti ini, tapi kenapa Sasuke-_kun _melarangku menggunakan _itu _ya?"

"Hn, apa yang kau maksud itu Sakura?" Tanya sebuah suara baritone tepat dibelakang Sakura, sedikit berjengit Sakura menoleh menatap pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Cengiran terpampang diwajah gadis itu, '_gawat jangan sampe Sasuke-kun tau aku menggunakan __**itu **__tadi.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Ehh? Emm, ti-tidak ada kok Sasuke-_kun. _Ohiya, ayo kita pergi!" Sakura bangkit lalu menarik Sasuke keluar mansion, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saat ditarik. Buat apa menolak? Toh dia tidak mungkin menolak Sakura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jadi buku apa yang kau cari Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka telah sampai ditoko buku tempat Sakura biasa membeli buku.

"Emm, aku tidak tau Sasuke_-kun. _Tsunade-_sensei _hanya menyuruhku mencari buku tentang pengobatan tenaga dalam, selebihnya aku tak tahu." Sakura mengelilingi rak-rak buku itu dengan perlahan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura. Akhirnya ia pun ikut berkeliling membantu Sakura mencari buku yang dicari gadis itu.

"Ah! Mungkin seperti itu buku yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade_-sensei, _Sasuke-_kun_ dapatkah kau mengambil-" perkataan Sakura terputus saat menyadari Sasuke tidak lagi berada dibelakangnya, bukannya ia tidak mau mengambil buku itu sendiri. Hanya saja rak itu tempat buku itu berada terlalu jauh dari batas jangkauannya.

"Huh, disaat seperti ini ayam itu malah pergi! Lagi pula kenapa rak ini tenggi sekali!" hei, jangan menyalahkan rak itu nona, kau saja yang terlalu pendek .

"Apa aku pakai _itu _saja ya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat? Apa lagi kalau sampai Sasuke-_kun _tau, bisa dimarahi habis-habisan aku. Tapi, aku sangat memerlukan buku itu! Cih, dasar rak tinggi sialan! Baiklah aku terpaksa menggunakan _itu_!" Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, dan Sasuke tidak ada disekitar tempatnya, Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Hahh… maaf ya Sasuke_-kun."_ Sakura memejamkan matanya, keningnya sedikit berkerut. Perlahan, buku yang berada dirak paling atas mulai bergerak. Buku itu sedikit bergetar, buku yang tadi tersusun rapi dirak atas, bergeser hingga hamper jatuh dari rak tersebut.

_**BUK**_

Sakura membuka matanya cepat, tepat dibawah kakinya buku tebal berwarna merah yang tadi diinginkannya jatuh. Sakura sedikit menunduk ngambil buku itu dan dengan cepat diraihnya, senyum terkembang diwajah manisnya. '_**itu**__ memang sangat berguna, beruntung sekali aku mempunyai kekuatan itu.' _Batin Sakura.

"Hn, bagaimana? kau sudah menemukan buku itu, Sakura?" Suara baritone yang tepat berada dibelakangnya mengagetkan Sakura, '_Gawat! Semoga Sasuke-kun tak tahu tadi aku menggunakan __**itu!'**_

"Ehh, emm ano su-sudah Sasuke_-kun_." Jawab Sakura pelan, sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau menemukan buku itu dimana? Aku sudah menyarinya, tapi tidak ada?" Alis Sasuke sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati ekspersi tegang diwajah Sakura, dengan perlahan Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit terbata.

"Di-diatas sana Sasuke-_kun."_ Sakura menjawab sambil menunjuk rak yang berada jauh diatas kepala Sakura. '_bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa mendapatkan buku itu tanpa bantuan apapun? Apa jangan-jangan…'_

"Sakura kau tidak menggunakan_-"_

"Ti-tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tadi meminta bantuan pelayan took ini kok!" Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman riang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap dalam Sakura.

'_Semoga Sasuke-kun tidak tahu.'_

'_Semoga pemikiraku salah Sakura, jangan sampai karena kecerobohan kecilmu __**mereka**__ jadi mengetahui posisimu sekarang.'_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Sasuke-_kun,_ bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, mereka sudah berada dimobil porch milik Sasuke. Setelah kejadian mencurigakan ditoko buku,Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Berbagai spekulasi bergentayangan diotaknya, ini tidak dapat dibiarkan batinnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, merasa tak puas Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn-mu itu artinya apa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau menyebalkan seperti ini sih!" Gumam Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Hening, setelah gumaman Sakura mereka tak lagi bersuara. Bukannya apa, Sakura hanya sedang malas berbicara. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya.

'_Sakura, jangan sampai kejadian yang lalu terulang lagi.'_

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

SHINJI HARUMORI PRESENTS

_**THE SUN**_

Chapter 2: Flashback

.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Sesosok anak kecil tengah bermain disebuah taman, rambut pinknya yang sebatas bahu bergoyang mengikuti irama kepalanya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir merah mudanya, tangannya bergerak memegang dua boneka laki-laki dan perempuan. Bibirnya bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara riang, seakan boneka itulah yang berbicara._

"_Ken-kun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton film baru? Kudengar film yang kau suka sudah keluar!" serunya riang, sambil menggerak-gerakkan boneka perempuan._

"_Oh, tentu saja Barbie-chan. Akan ku panggil supirku, untuk membawa mobilku kesini." Sekarang suaranya dirubah agak berat, seakan yang berbicara adalah boneka laki-laki itu. Mobil mainan yang tadinya berada jauh dari gadis kecil itu perlahan mendekat, mobil mainan berwarna merah tanpa alat pengendali mendekati boneka-boneka yang dipegang gadis kecil itu._

"_Ah, Ken-kun lihat! Mobil mu telah datang!" seru gadis kecil itu dengan megerak-gerakkan boneka perempuan._

"_Ya, saatnya kita pergi Bar-"_

"_Ka-kau! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" Suara bocah laki-laki memotong percakapan antar boneka yang diperankan gadis kecil itu, gadis itu segera menoleh kebelakang tempat asal suara itu berasal. Senyum manis terkembang dibibir mungil gadis itu._

"_Oh, hai!" sapa gadis itu pada bocah lelaki dihadapannya. Bocah itu menunjuk gadis tadi, dan dengan ekspresi ketakutan ia bertanya pada gadis kecil itu._

"_Ka-katakan! Bagaimana k-kau melakukan itu!" Tanyan bocah itu dengan tidak sabaran, sedangkan gadis tadi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil kepalanya dimiringkan dengan imut._

"_Melakukan apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menempelkan telunjuk kanannya dibawah bibir, bocah itu menggeram kesal._

"_Aku tanya, bagaimana kau bisa menggerakkan mobil mainan itu tanpa alat pengendali?!" tanya bocah itu sambil mendekati gadis manis tadi._

"_Ohh, mobil itu! Aku juga tak tau bagaimana bisa menggerakkan mobil itu." Jawab gadis tadi sambil tersenyum riang, dia kembali berbalik mengambil posisi saat bermain sebelum bocah lelaki itu datang. Gadis itu duduk diatas bak pasir, bibirnya kembali bergerak sambil menggerak-gerakkan boneka ditangannya. Bocah lelaki tadi masih mengerenyit bingung, ia pun ikut duduk di bak pasir disamping gadis kecil itu dan memperhatikan gadis itu bermain._

"_Hei, perkenalkan namamu!" perintah bocah tadi setelah terdiam beberapa saat, gadis itu menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Kau mengajakku berkenalan ya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara imut, sedangkan bocah lelaki itu hanya membuang muka. Semburat merah terlihat samar diwajah porselennya._

"_Hihihi, kau lucu juga ya! Ohya, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura!" Sakura berucap dengan riangnya, sedangkan bocah lelaki itu tersenyum miring mendengar namanya._

"_Sakura dimusim semi eh? Nama yang cantik, cocok untukmu!" Entah sejak kapan wajah Sakura kecil telah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, bocah tadi kembali tersenyum miring-seringai melihat reaksi gadis ini._

"_Te-terima kasih." Jawab Sakura malu-malu, dengan menundukkan kepala Sakura bertanya dengan pelan kepada bocah lelaki itu._

"_Emm, na-namamu siapa?" Sakura tetap menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan bocah tadi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadis kecil dihadapannya ini._

"_Ohya, namaku-"_

_._

_._

_._

Mobil porch hitam Sasuke telah memasuki perkarangan mansion Uchiha, tepat didepan pintu mansion Sasuke memarkinkan mobil kesayangannya ini. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura, gadis ini dari tadi tertidur dengan lelap. Apa yang tengah dimimpikannya hingga mengerutkan dahinya? Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian membuka pintu penumpang Sakura. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya Sakura dengan bridal style, kemudian ditutupnya pintu penumpang itu dengan kakinya.

Langkah Sasuke terus terdengar dimension megah Uchiha yang sepi ini, dilantai dua telah terdapat kamar khusus untuk Sakura. Setelah kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu, Sasuke memang membawa Sakura tinggal dimension ini. Dibukanya pintu bercat merah muda itu, didalamnya terdapat ranjang queen size dengan sprai merah muda dengan corak bunga sakura. Terdapat satu lemari pakaian yang berwarna merah muda, juga meja rias, dan meja belajar yang mempunyai corak dan warna yang sama. Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Sakura diatas ranjang pink itu, lalu ditariknya selimut hingga sebahu Sakura. Tak lupa Sasuke memberikan kecupan di jidat lebar Sakura.

"Aishiteru, Saku." Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sakura dengan pelan, takut membangunkan sesosok gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya memasuki celah-celah jendela bertirai merah muda, sesosok gadis yang tebungkus dalam selimut menggeliat pelan. Digerak-gerakkannya badan mungilnya guna melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan selimut. Perlahan direntangkan tangannya setelah tubuhnya lepas dari belaian selimut. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dimana dia sekarang? Bukankah kemarin dia masih dimobil Sasuke? Ah, sudahlah mungkin Sasuke yang telah membawanya kekamar barunya dimension Uchiha ini.

"Egghh, saatnya memasak sarapan untuk Sasuke-kun!" Segera Sakura berlari kekamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya itu.

.

.

Wangi harum nasi goreng menguar dari daour mewah mansion Uchiha, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah asik mengaduk-aduk nasi disebuah wajan. Tangannya dengan lincah memasukkan bumbu-bumbu penyedap, saat dirasa sudah pas Sakura mematikan kompor dan memindahkan nasi goreng ke piring yang telah dihiasnya dengan cantik. Tak lupa Sakura menambahkan ekstra tomat untuk nasi goreng Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah saatnya membangunkan Sasuke-_kun_!" dengan cepat dilepasnya celemek berwarna biru tua yang sedari tadi menempel ditubuhnya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pasti menuju kamar Sasuke dilantai 2 mansion ini. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat pintu coklat bertuliskan _Sasuke room_ terlihat didepan matanya. Tidak, Sakura tidak gugup untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Dia sudah terlalu sering membangunkan pemuda itu setelah hamper 2 bulan tinggal dimension Uchiha ini. Namun, entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh memasuki kamar Sasuke saat ini. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya lebih kuat disbanding kecemasannya itu. Dengan perlahan Sakura menggenggam daun pintu kamar Sasuke, dan entah sejak kapan tangannya mulai bergetar. Dengan pelan didorongnya pintu itu, dan sedikit membuat celah untuk mengintip keadaan kamar itu dengan kepalanya. Gelap, itulah gambaran kamar Sasuke saat Sakura mengintip kamar itu. _Mungkin Sasuke-kun masih tidur_ batin Sakura. Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu lebih lebar untuk akses masuk badannya, setelah masuk dengan sempurna Sakura menutup pintu itu pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membuat sang empuny kamar terbangun. Tangan Sakura merambat ke dinding tepat disebelah pintu coklat itu, mencari saklar lampu.

_Plash _

Lampu telah hidup, semua keadaan kamar ini terlihat dengan jelas dimata Sakura. Emeraldnya melotot dengan sempurna saat melihat keadaan sesosok pria diatas tempat tidu berukuran king size. Bukan, bukan seorang. Sasuke tak sendirian di kasur itu, sesosok wanita terlihat tengah memeluk lengan Sasuke yang berada didada wanita itu yang tak tertutup apapun selain selimut yang hanya menutupi setengah dari dada wanita itu.

Sakura terdiam, air matanya turun dengan deras. Apa maksud dari pemandangan dihadapannya ini? Kenapa Sasuke bisa tidur bersama wanita itu dalam keadaan telanjang? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?

"Sa-suke-_kun?" _cicit Sakura, entah karena apa Sasuke terbangun dan segera membetulkan posisinya. _Onyx_nya membulat tak kalamelihat gadis mungil bersurai merah dengan tubuh gemetar memandangnya dalam. Sasuke terdiam, sungguh ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Sa-Sakura…ak-ku bisa men…jelaskan semuanya." Gumam Sasuke pelan, sedangkan wanita yang tadi memeluk lengannya ikut terbangun dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut. Wanita itu hanya menunduk dalam, tak berani melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini. _Tuhan cabutlah nyawaku sekarang!_ Batin wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau ingin jelaskan padaku Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang kian deras mengalir, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Sakit, entah dari bagian mana tubuhnya yang kini merasakan sakit yang luar dalam.

.

.

"TIDAKKKKK!" dengan nafas tersendat-sendat Sakura terbangun, peluh membanjiri dahi lebarnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dengan pelan. Sunguh, ia sangat ketakutan. Mimpi tadi, mimpi tadi terasa sangat nyata. Seakan Sakura pernah mengalami itu entah kapan. '_tenang Sakura, it-tu hanya mimpi! Ya, hanya mimpi! Sasuke-kun tak mungkin menghianatimu, ia pasti sangat mencintaimu. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, semoga…'_

"SAKURA! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau terluka?!" Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura. Peluh terus menetes dari pelipis Sakura, bibir pucat dengan tubuh gemetar. Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, dielusnya helaian rambut merah muda sepunggung itu. Sakura masih diam dengan tubuh gemetar, air mata pun menganak sungai dipipinya yang telah memerah karena menahan tangis. Sasuke benar-benar kalut sekarang, apa yang telah terjadi pada gadisnya ini?

"Sakura, katakana padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Suara lembut Sasuke malah membuat tangisan Sakura kian deras, sungguh Sakura sangat takut kehilangan pria raven ini. Tangan mungilnya balas memeluk Sasuke erat, seakan Sasuke akan pergi jika tak dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Hisk..Hisk..be-berjanjilah..ka..kau tidak a-kan mening..galkanku Sasuke-_kun_..hisk.." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura hingga mata emerald Sakura kini berhadapan langsung dengan onyx kelamnya.

"Apa yang menganggumu? Tentu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengecup pelan jidat lebar Sakura.

"Hiks..a-ku bermimpi..Sasuke-_kun _meninggalkanku demi perem..puan la..hisk..in. berja-jinlah..Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih tertegun dengan pernyataan Sakura tadi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sakura." Gumam Sasuke. '_aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk ke dua kalinya Sakura.' _Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Sakura terus berlari meninggalkan apartemen milik Sasuke, berberapa kali tubuhnya menabrak orang-orang yang tengah melintas. Namun, jangankan meminta maaf, menolehpun tidak. Sungguh pikirannya bercampur aduk sekarang, pria yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 3 tahun ini telah menghianatinya. Sungguh, Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya hari ini. Kue tart yang telah dibuatnya untuk merayakan anniversary ke-3 tahun mereka entah berada dimana sekarang, mungkin telah jatuh dan terinjak-injak saat ia menabrak beberapa orang dijalan tadi. Ya, hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka ke-3 tahun. Tapi sepertinya rencana-rencana yang telah dia kembangkan sejak kemarin harus sirna pagi ini. Pria itu sungguh telah menghancurkan harapan indahnya. Sakura terus berlari tanpa tahu arah, tepat saat ia akan menyebrang jalan mobil BMW merah tengah melaju dengan cepatnya. _

_**CKIITTT**_

_**BRAKK**_

"_Kyaaaa-" pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur, sakit yang luar biasa mendera tubuhnya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Yang terakhir didengar dan dilihatnya sesaat sebelum menutup mata adalah suara sesosok pria raven yang tengah berteriak memanggil namanya dengan raut wajah ketakutan._

"_SAKURA! KUMOHON JANGAN MENUTUP MATAMU! SAKURA! KUMOHON MAAFKAN KEBODOHANKU!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

**AN:**

Sebelumnya Haru-_chan _ucapin makasih banyak, buat yang udah mereview fict Haru_-chan_. Walaupun kecewa karena banyak yang jadi silent reader u,u tapi Haru_-chan_ maklumin kok, karena Haru_-chan _juga masih jadi silent reader hehe. Tapi Haru-_chan _harap, kalian dapat memberikan Haru-_chan _kritik atau komen yang membangun ya(っ∩_∩)っ

**BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER** 1:

hanazono yuri: iya ini udah lanjut kok(≧◡≦) makasih ya sudah mereview, staytun ya \(´▽`)/

Febri Feven: iya ini udah lanjut lho(≧◡≦) makasih udah mereview, staytun ya \(´▽`)/


	3. Chapter 3 : Is it true?

Sakura merasa gelisah ditempat tidurnya, beberapa hari ini ia memimpikan kejadian yang seakan pernah dialaminya. Ia sering memimpikan seorang gadis kecil yang selalu bermain sendiri, entahlah gadis itu terlihat seperti err.. _dijauhi teman-temannya_ mungkin? Namun, entah mengapa gadis itu tak pernah terlihat sedih sedikitpun? Ia seakan telah biasa berada dalam situasi kesendiriannya. Ia selalu tersenyum saat bermain, walau hanya ditemani dua bonekanya. Tapi sejak beberapa hari lalu, ia bermimpi gadis kecil itu tengah bermain dengan seorang bocah laki-laki. Entah sejak kapan bocah itu selalu bermain bersama gadis kecil tadi.

Sakura juga pernah bermimpi, ia melihat gadis kecil tadi terdiam di belakang tembok sedang menguping pembicaraan. Ekspresi gadis kecil itu sungguh membingungkan. Gadis kecil itu hanya diam memandang lantai dibawahnya. Tatapannya kosong, namun air mata terus mengalir deras dari matanya itu. Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar pertengkaran dua orang dewasa saat itu.

"_Apa kau telah mendengar perkataan orang-orang?!"_

"_Ya! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Anak itu adalah aib bagi keluarga kita!"_

"_Kita harus segera menyingkirkannya!"_

"_Tapi bagaimana? Kau tau sendiri bahwa Sasori sangat menyayanginya!"_

"_Kita harus memisahkan mereka! Tapi untuk saat ini kita harus bersabar!"_

"_Grrr, anak sialan itu benar-benar membuatku geram!"_

Sakura bingung dengan pembicaraan kedua orang itu, siapa yang dimaksud _anak sialan_ oleh mereka? Dan mengapa gadis kecil itu menangis? Ia tak mengerti,dan entah mengapa hatinya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat melihat gadis kecil ini.

Dan kemarin, ia baru bermimpi bahwa Sasuke menghianatinya. Ia tak tahu apa maksud mimpi itu. Orang-orang selalu bilang bahwa mimpi adalah suatu ketakutan atau hal yang akan terjadi, namun bisa juga mimpi adalah suatu kejadian yang pernah terjadi dulu. Diantara ketiga sugesti itu, Sakura tak tahu mana yang benar. _Sasuke-kun tak mungkin menghianatiku, ia sangat mencintaiku! Semoga itu hanya ketakutanku saja._

.

.

.

.

**SHINJI HARUMORI **PRESENT

.

.

.

**THE SUN**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: Something!

**.**

.

.

.

.

Sakura menguap bosan diperpustakaan mansion Uchiha, sudah 5 novel ia baca tapi tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Jika saja Sasuke ikut mengajaknya kuliah, ia pasti tak akan sebosan ini. Ya, tadi pagi Sasuke telah pergi kuliah. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dimension megah ini, sebenarnya tak benar-benar sendiri karena ada beberapa pelayan yang akan datang setiap jam 10 pagi hingga jam 6 sore.

Jika dipikir-pikir mengapa Sasuke tak mengijinkannya kuliah ya? Toh, umurnya juga sudah 18 tahun. Dan ia sudah lulus SMA. Memang itu hanya pernyataan Sasuke, saat Sakura bertanya berapa umurnya dan mengapa ia tak sekolah lagi. Dan Sakura mempercayainya, karena ia sendiri lupa entah karena apa. Seingatnya sekitar dua atau tiga bulanan lalu ia telah berada disini, di mansion Uchiha bersama Sasuke. Saat Sakura bertanya mengapa ia disini, Sasuke menjawab bahwa keluarganya menitipkan Sakura pada Sasuke karena keluarga telah meninggal empat bulan yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan kecelakaan itu jugalah yang membuatnya amnesia. Entah itu benar atau tidak, toh Sakura tetap mempercayai Sasuke. Sakura merasa kehidupannya yang sekarang jauh lebih bahagia dibanding dulu, dan Sakura tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Menurut pernyataan Sasuke, mereka adalah sepasang tunangan. Yang rencananya akan menikah sekitar delapan atau sembilan bulan lagi. Jujur, Sakura sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke saat itu. Kau bayangkan saja, saat kau sadar dari koma kau tengah berada di mansion besar bersama seorang pria tampan yang mengaku sebagai tunanganmu dan akan menikahimu kurang dari Sembilan bulan lagi. Terdengar konyol memang.

Sakura selalu merasa Sasuke mengetahui banyak tentangnya, namun hanya sedikit yang Sakura ketahui tentang Sasuke. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga kaya raya. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal saat Sasuke berumur 15 tahun. Dan Sasuke memiliki kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi, beliau sedang menyelesaikan S2-nya di London.

Ngomong-ngomong soal belajar, Sakura jadi lupa bahwa hari ini Tsunade-_sensei_ akan datang kesini untuk mengajarinya ilmu kedokteran. Sebenarnya Tsunade adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang menangani Sakura. Dan sudah sebulan ini Tsunade mengajari Sakura ilmu kedokteran karena gadis pink ini selalu mengeluh bosan dan ingin pergi kuliah bersama Sasuke dengan alasan ingin belajar ilmu kedokteran. Akhirnya Sasuke meminta Tsunade untuk mengajari Sakura beberapa ilmu kedokteran pada Sakura, setiap dua hari dalam seminggu Tsunade akan datang untuk mengajari Sakura sekaligus memantau kesehatan Sakura.

Jangan bertanya tentang penyakit apa yang diderita Sakura, karena ia pun juga tak tahu. Sasuke hanya berkata bahwa ia terkena_ amnesia_ dan ingatannya akan segera kembali jika ia mau mengikuti terapi atau apapun jenis pengobatan yang diberikan Tsunade. Awalnya Sakura merasa enggan untuk kembali mengingat masa lalunya, toh ia juga merasa lebih bahagia sekarang. Namun, karena tak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke ia mengikuti saja apa perintah pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Mungkin secangkir teh hangat juga beberapa _cookies_ terdengar menyenangkan." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, dan kembali menyusun beberapa buku yang tadi dibacanya ketempat semula. Lalu ia segera beralih kedapur untuk membuat teh hangat.

Sebenarnya Sakura dapat meminta bantuan pelayan untuk membuatkannya teh, namun ia lebih suka membuat tehnya sendiri. _Toh, pelayan-pelayan disini juga pasti memiliki tugas yang tak dapat ditinggalkan_ _dan aku tak ingin menganggu mereka _pikir Sakura.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju dapur, beberapa pelayan menyapa dan membungkuk hormat padanya dan bertanya apa Sakura membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepala. Sakura benar-benar tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan mereka.

Setelah sampai didapur, beberapa juru masak menanyakan apa yang diperlukan Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya memerlukan secangkir teh hangat, dan aku masih bisa membuatnya sendiri paman Teuchi." Juru masak yang dipanggil Sakura tadi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Sakura. Ya, seluruh pelayan dirumah ini telah hapal betul dangan tabiat dan tingkah majikan mereka ini. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Sakura memang ramah pada seluruh pelayan di mansion Uchiha ini.

Sakura mengambil sebuah cangkir berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura berwarna pink, dituangkannya air panas kedalam cangkir tersebut tak lupa sebuah teh bundar ia celupkan. Tak lupa ia mengambil beberapa _cookies_ yang telah dibuat juru masak, dan menaruhnya diatas piring.

"Aku permisi dulu ya, paman." Sakura keluar dari dapur dengan berhati-hati, ia tak ingin menumpahkan teh yang baru dibuatnya ini. Sakura menuju ruang keluarga Uchiha, disana terdapat TV flat dengan ukuran 80 inch. TV yang besar memang, tapi bukankah itu memang selera dari orang-orang kaya? Selalu menghabiskan uang dengan cara mubazir.

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya disofa berwarna coklat, ditaruhnya cangkir teh tadi beserta piring cookiesnya dimeja tepat di samping sofa. Dilihatnya remote TV berada diatas TV flat itu, Sakura cukup malas mengambil remote itu. Karena jarak antara sofa dan TV sejauh 3 meter.

'_Remote TV kemarilah!'_ perintahnya dalam hati, dan entah karena apa remote TV tadi melayang dan mendekat kearah Sakura. Tangan Sakura menggapai remote itu saat berada didepan matanya.

"Lagi-lagi _itu _sangat berguna!" Sakura terkekeh dalam hati. Walaupun Sasuke melarang Sakura menggunakan _itu_, mungkin asal Sasuke tak tahu itu tak akan menyebabkan masalah pikir Sakura. Tangannya terus menekan-nekan tombol yang ada pada remote itu, gerakannya berhenti saat sebuah saluran TV menayangkan acara drama korea favoritnya. _Kyaaa~ untung aku segera menonton TV! Atau tidak aku akan ketinggalan episode Naughty Kiss ini! _Batin Sakura.

Sakura terus menatap layar TV itu tanpa niat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sakura ikut menangis saat Oh Ha Ni –nama pemeran utama wanita- akhirnya menikah dengan Baek Seung Jo –pemeran utama pria-, sungguh Sakura sangat menyukai sosok Ha Ni. Wanita yang terus berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari pria yang dicintainya, walaupun diacuhkan Ha Ni tak menyerah. Akhirnya perjuangannya membuahkan hasil, Seung Jo membalas perasaanya dan akhirnya mereka menikah.

"Hiks.. Oh Ha Ni sangat hebat!" gumam Sakura.

**KRIETT**

"Hei, kau sedang apa Sakura?" suara yang lembut mengagetkan Sakura, seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan dada yang cukup besar duduk disamping Sakura. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan saat menyadari Sakura tengah menangis karena sebuah drama TV.

"Ah, Tsunade-_sensei_! Kapan kau sampai? Mau kubuatkan secangkir teh?" tanya Sakuradengan tersenyum manis.

"Baru saja. Kurasa tak perlu, jika aku menginginkan teh aku akan memintanya pada pelayan disini." Sakura hanya mengangguk membalas perkataan Tsunade. Diraihnya cangkir pink yang berisikan teh.

**FUHH~**

Sedikit meniup permukaan air teh untuk menghilangkan rasa panas. Sakura menyesap sedikit teh itu. Namun, Sakura merasa ada yang salah dengan tehnya ini. _Kenapa rasanya campah? Perasaan, tadi aku telah memberi gula._ Batin Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tsunade yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura ikut mengerenyitkan alisnya melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis manis itu.2134567890o

"Emm, teh ini terasa hambar Tsunade-_sensei_. Padahal seingatku tadi aku telah memberikannya gula." Jawab Sakura. Tsunade terdiam, _ini mungkin akan sangat buruk_ pikirnya.

"Ja-jadi, apa ini yang pertama Sakura?" Tsunade berkata pelan, hatinya terus berharap bahwa Sakura akan menjawab 'iya'.

Sakura mengusap dagunya. Alisnya sedikit mengerenyit seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Hmm, tidak. Belakangan ini, aku sering lupa memberi gula pada minumanku. Aku juga terkadang lupa memberi bumbu penyedap pada masakanku." Gumam Sakura. Mata Tsunade terbelalak, ia tak menyangka dapat kecolongan seperti ini. Ia harus segera memberi tahu masalah ini pada Sasuke. _Gawat! Apa kau benar-benar telah melarang Sakura menggunakan __**Itu **__Sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke masih diam dibangku perpustakaan. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Ia masih khawatir pada gadis pinknya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Ia tak ingin Sakura melupakannya, ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Tsunade memang berkata bahwa penyakit Sakura memang masih tahap awal, namun jika dibiarkan pada akhirnya Sakura akan melupakan dirinya bahkan hidup Sakura sendiri. Sungguh, Sasuke belum siap akan hal itu.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_!" Suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, seorang wanita cantik menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. wanita itu hanya diam dengan menggigit bibirnya guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"A-ada yang i-ngin ku beritahu padamu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengikuti wanita itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Err, begini Sakura. Kudengar dari Sasuke, bahwa kau memiliki keistimewaan yang bagus bukan?" tanya Tsunade. Sakura hanya diam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukankah Sasuke bilang untuk merahasiakan ini pada semua orang? Jika Sasuke saja member tau Tsunade, mungkin sebaiknya ia juga jujur pada Tsunade.

"I-iya, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Apa kau sering menggunakan keistimewaanmu itu Sakura?" tubuh Sakura menegang, bagaimana ini? Jika Tsunade tahu bahwa Sakura sering menggunakan _itu_, apa Tsunade akan memberitahukannya pada Sasuke?

Menyadari kekhawatiran Sakura, Tsunade mengusap punggung Sakura kemudian tersenyum lebut. "Taka pa Sakura, aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada Sasuke."

Sakura masih terdiam, apa benar Tsunade akan menjaga rahasia ini? Tapi selama ini bukannya Tsunade selalu menepati janjinya pada Sakura? Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia member tahu Tsunade tentang ini.

"I-iya, a-aku terkadang tak dapat meraih sesuatu. Ma-makanya aku menggunakan _itu_."Sakura menatap Tsunade takut. Apa tindakannya memberi tahu Tsunade ini sudah benar?

"BUKANKAH SASUKE SUDAH MELARANGMU?!" tanpa sadar Tsunade berteriak pada Sakura. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia tak menyangka Tsunade akan membentaknya seperti ini. Sungguh Tsunade terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. maafkan aku.. hiks.. a-aku janji…tak hiks.. menggunakan _itu_ hiks.. lagi." Sakura menangis sesegukan, ia sungguh menyesal memberi tahu Tsunade.

Tsunade terkerjut. Sungghuh ia tak bermaksud membentak Sakura, ia hanya kesal karena Sakura tak mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Apa gadis itu tak sadar, jika Sasuke melarangnya menggunakan _itu_ demi kebaikannya sendiri?

"Hah.. maaf Sakura, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi." Tsunade mengusap bahu Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura diruang keluarga mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah Kafetaria, dua orang tengah duduk berhadapan. Sasuke memasang wajah bosan menatap wanita itu, sedang wanita itu menatap Sasuke gugup. Wanita itu meremas tangannya guna menghilangkan kegugapannya. Entah mengapa udara dikafetaria ini mulai memanas.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakana?" Sasuke menatap bosan wanita didepannya ini. Sedang wanita itu masih menunduk, menghindari tatapan Sasuke padanya. Wanita itu mengusap perutnya perlahan, dengan menghela nafas dalam wanita itu menatap Sasuke.

Matanya menatap Sasuke serius. _Aku harus menngatakannya sekarang!_ Batin wanita itu.

"A-ano, sebe-narnya.. aku hamil Sasuke_-kun._" Sasuke terdiam. Kepalanya terasa pening sekarang, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Pikiran Sasuke bergemelut, ini pasti hanya sebuah candaan pikirnya.

"Kau.. bercandakan?" Wanita itu mendecih sebal, apa ia terlihat sedang bercanda sekarang?

"Tentu saja tidak Sasuke-_kun_! Aku bahkan telah mengecek 3 kali dengan _testpack_! Tapi jika kau masih belum percaya, kita bisa memeriksakannya pada dokter, Sasuke-_kun_!" tubuh Sasuke menegang, sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sungguh Sasuke tak ingin mengecewakan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis itu sudah cukup menderita sedari kecil. Sasuke tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaan Sakura. Ia sudah berjanji akan menikahi Sakura, dan tak akan melanggar janjinya itu.

"Cih, jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan bukan yang pertama untukmu saat kita melakukan _itu_! Jadi bisa saja itu anak dari orang lain!" Sasuke memandang remeh wanita dihadapannya ini, sedangkan wanita itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"A-apa kau tak mempercayaiku Sasuke-_kun_? I-ini benar-benar anakmu!" tubuh wanita itu bergetar menahan tangis, air mata telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sungguh bingung sekarang. Bagaimana pun wanita ini dulunya adalah salah satu teman akrab Sasuke. Dan ia tak tega melihat temannya ini menangis, tapi disatu sisi ia merasa bahwa ini tak benar.

"Hah.. sudahlah kita bahas ini nanti, Hinata."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**AN:**

terima kasih atas reviews kalian semua, Haru-_chan_ sangat senang mendapat reviews dari kalian. Ohya, untuk sekedar info akun ini mulai sekarang bukan hanya milik Haru-_chan_ saja. Teman Haru-_chan_ akan ikut menulis di akun ini. Dia juga akan membantu Haru-_chan_ menyelesaikan fic ini. Jadi, panggil aja dia Mori. Mungkin chap depan dia yang akan membuatnya. (≧◡≦)9

**Balasan reviews** :

Hanazono yuri : ini udah updet, tapi gak tau termasuk kilat apa enggak u,u ohya makasih udah review, staytun terus ya(≧◡≦)

Febri Feven : ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih udah reviews, staytun terus ya(≧◡≦)

Sasa Cherry : Ohayou mo Sasa, iya gak apa kok. Haru-_chan _malah makasih banget udah nge-reviews fic ini hehe. Ini udah panjang belum? u,u pinter! Mimpi Sakura memang kenyataan kok hehe. Nah soal Sakura kehilangan ingatannya itu karena apa itu masih rahasia ya haha(´⌣`ʃƪ) iya, Sasuke memeng teme hehe. staytun terus ya(≧◡≦)

Anisa Ryuzaki : bagus deh kalau Anisa suka hehe, masih bingung? Ntar lama-lama ngerti juga kok. Makasih udah review ya(≧◡≦)

Tiya-chan : entar lama-lama Tiya-chan ngerti kok, yang jelas Sakura bukan hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan ya hehe. makasih udah review ya(≧◡≦)


End file.
